Passion
by baby-kitsune9
Summary: Toshinori had met and killed his soulmate by rejecting their bond, when he was only 20. Now five years later- he's been a hero, and is now one of the top villains of the underground. And in the attack on USJ he met his second soulmate. Something so very rare that it is damned near never happens, and he refuses to let this one go. Villain All Might/OC R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay! Sorry for not updating like I usually do- I've been working on some jewelry and stuff for a local auction at a community church, and an art's and crafts show that my mom secretly signed me up for and didn't tell me until a little while ago.**

 **I've been stressing because of my wedding anniversary, those things mentioned above, making some new stuff, and of course selling and making a custom order for a friend.**

 **For those of you who are interested, this will be an All Might (good guy gone mad/bad) OC, soulmate fic. So- read, review and tell me what you think because I have a ton more of stories for All Might- some of which are OC's and some are fem Izuku fics- that I really, really need to post soon.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

The first time he lost control, it was after bolting upright in his bed clutching his chest. Sweat was rolling down his face and neck, dampening his long-ish ash blond bangs so that the strands were wet and sticky and clung uncomfortably to his face and neck as he gasped desperately for air with lungs that didn't seem to want to fill up.

He didn't know what had set him off, to be honest he was only vaguely aware of the phantom pain that much have been what had awoken him. All he knew was that he could feel that something was wrong.

Horribly. Desperately. Achingly, bone jarringly _wrong_.

Sitting there in his bed for several moments, he waited and hoped that the feeling would pass, but once ten minutes rolled around and it still hadn't- he quickly left his bed and began to get dressed so that he could go and investigate what the feeling was coming from.

Or rather- _who_ it was stemming from.

Toshinori Yagi was just twenty years old when he had first met his soul mate. And as elated as he had been to know that finally, he wasn't alone in the world...that there was someone in the vast world meant just for him. The girl's age, and his present job posed some very serious problems for the two.

For starters, his soulmate was only eleven. And though the bond between them was already a strong one, Toshi knew enough to keep his distance at present so that the child could grow up without feeling much from their bond influencing her life's decisions.

After all he didn't want to unknowingly steal any hopes of her doing something she desired from her. He just knew that she would grow up to do something great like being a doctor, or lawyer, or even a writer- he'd always been very fond of literature so he'd collect and read everything that she wrote, even if it was never published.

He had known about his soulmate for a grand total of three months when he had finally come to the decision that it would be best for them both to remain apart indefinitely and had gone to her and rejected her. Knowing that as much as it hurt him to do so- it might literally kill her to be rejected by her soulmate at such a young age, he took the chance anyways after being assured by both of his masters that if anyone can survive being rejected- it would be her- he took the plunge.

The _horrible_ , heart wrenching, plunge that would supposedly sever any ties that they would have.

Grabbing his cell once he had his shoes on, he headed out the door of his posh styled large apartment, and flipped his phone open to call his master and ask her to head over to his soulmat- er, ex-soulmate's home to check on the child since the phantom pain that he was feeling wasn't a natural one and had to be coming from her..

However the phone didn't even ring when it connected to Nana and he heard her shaky voice say over the line, "Don't come Toshi. Just turn around and go back to bed."

He had almost tripped over his own feet upon hearing her words, outrage, white hot and all consuming filled his gut and he let out an inhuman, feral sounding- _"No."_ as it suddenly dawned on him why he felt as if he were choking, strangling, and unable to breathe.

She didn't. She couldn't have... And yet- he had been assured that she would live! Nana and Grand Torino had all but promised him that she would be fine!

 _They lied to him..._

He didn't recall activating his quirk, or running at a speed damned close to the speed barrier's just to reach his ex-soulmate's home. Nor did he recall attacking Nana, or the paramedics in an effort to get to the small, still body of the child that he had thought he was protecting from himself.

But when he finally came to his senses again, Grand Torino was there, doing what he could to keep people away from him. Nana was injured, but not badly. And he- he was sitting on the ground facing them crying and begging for his ex-soulmate to open her eyes.

He was sorry.

He didn't mean it.

 _He loved her. He loved her._ _He loved her..._


	2. Chapter 2

Five years later-

The attack on USJ was going off without much of a hitch- much of course being the fact that several of his underlings thought it was okay to go after the frightened kids that were being trained to be hero's. Currently, he was holding one of his more...bloodthirsty underlings off of the ground by his neck, listening to the man fight for air as he clawed at his throat.

"I told you not to touch the kids. I don't care if you scare them, but injuring them or killing them is off limits." The words, _'Disobey me again and I'll rip out your lungs.'_ hung unsaid between them as he abruptly dropped the man to the floor to make sure that no one else was stepping out of line.

His eerie neon blue eyes scanning the massive indoor training area, the various faces of the kids and the one teacher that was too busy trying to hold the students that wanted to fight back, that he simply watched her for a moment curiously.

She was small, petite boned, generously curved in body, pixie like facial features framed by a wealth of red pink hair that was up in a twist style at the back of her head where the thick silken mane was held in place by a hair clip.

Feeling a peculiar- yet not unfamiliar vibe that he couldn't place at the moment, coming from her- and decided that he'd keep his eyes on her even as one of his underlings went after her.

"What a pretty little thing-" The guy said as he licked his lips in a creepy manner that had even Toshinori bristling at the unsaid implications of his words as one of the kids stepped in front of the woman and told the guy to back the fuck off.

Frankly Toshinori was with the kid.

They were there to fight with the pro-hero's not go after the kids and innocent bystanders. Besides, he ran a very disciplined group. If they couldn't stick to his rules- they died screaming and bloody. There was simply no two ways about it.

And it was starting to look as if he'd have to clean house _again_ if the actions of the two men in his group were of any indication at all. His mind began to wander a bit when he heard an ear piercingly terrified scream and quickly located the source of the sound and blinked when he saw that the kid that had placed himself between the woman and his underling was down.

Like dying sort of down.

Gnashing his teeth because he knew he needed to step in and stop things from escalating further, he quickly activated his quirk and took a flying leap as his man was about to move to kill the kid and woman both. Landing between the two and further harm, he wasted no time in reaching out and snapping the man's neck, he then threw him down to the ground like the trash that he was and turned to check on the woman and kid.

The kid was bleeding badly, and likely would die unless something was done and quickly. The woman was trying to staunch the bleeding and comfort the boy, but she was hurt and bleeding and so badly rattled by what had just happened that she could barely think straight.

Though Toshinori gave her credit for not simply breaking down and crying her eyes out. God knew that in her place he probably would have.

Kneeling down next to the two, he drew on his years of training and former experience as a hero and looked at the woman as she eyed him questioningly and tightened her hold on the boy in a protective manner that he understood all too well.

She was the school's appointed 'momma bear' apparently. And right now she saw him as a threat to one of her cubs. Trying hard not to grin at her antics since he didn't want to antagonize her into using her quirk on him, he simply said in a soft tone as he slowly reached out and took her hand and paused for a moment as he felt a spark of something so heart achingly familiar that he didn't dare dwell on it as he choked out the words, "Here. You need to press more tightly right... _here_." He placed the hand within his grasp more tightly over the student's wound and then moved back a little bit so that he wasn't quite crowding her anymore and simply studied her face as he tried to sort things out in his mind.

He knew that most people that lost their soulmates went mad, or insane at some point depending on the strength of the bond between the two. Just like he also knew that second soulmate's were rare.

Like Haley's comet passing by the earth every seventy five to seventy six years or so.

Second soulmates were so rare that they were all but unheard of in some instances. And yet...here he was in the middle of an attack on USJ and he had just found his second soulmate.

He-He didn't know what to think. Much less what to feel about her.

He had destroyed his last soulmate with his carelessness, foolishly believing the lies fed to him about rejecting her would be in her best interest due to his job and age. He hadn't wanted to cage her or influence her when she had been so young.

But his rejection of her had devastated her and had even led to her untimely demise. He wasn't sure at this point if he wanted another soulmate. Or if he even _deserved_ her.

God knew that his life was beyond a mess right now and he definitely had no place in it for a woman... However, she was his soulmate. The last one he would ever be awarded in his lifetime. And that made her considerably more important than anyone else at present.

Making a split second decision he asked her, "What would you give to save the people here from further harm?"

She looked at him for a moment and blinked her soft green eyes and made an unintelligible squeaking sound, _"W-What?"_

"What would you do...to save them? The children. The teachers." He asked again a little bit more slowly so that her shock addled mind could keep up as he motioned with his head towards the frightened kids and the injured and possibly dying teachers that had already been taken down for the count.

The dazed look that she had been given him suddenly shifted and changed, her eyes becoming more focused on his face as she gave him a look of steely determination and said, "If I could save them, I would give up everything. My freedom, my will, my body- even my life!"

Giving her an unnaturally chilling smile, Toshinori suddenly moved forward and snatched her up in his arms- tossing the injured boy into the arms of one of his classmates as he did so- earning a startled cry from his woman as he placed her over one of his shoulder and lifted his fingers to his lips and let out a loud whistle that caused any and all movement from his men to still as he then shouted, "Time to leave, men!"

There was a series of groans from the villains as they slowly moved back towards their boss, each one noting the woman tossed over the big guy's shoulder as they each vanished into the portal's that had opened up around the tall blond before he too vanished into the swirling, inky darkness, with his prize.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been several hours since the attack on USJ and the return trip back to his home with the woman that he had kidnapped from the school. And he had learned as much in those few hours as he possibly could about his second soulmate.

One of them being the name of his woman, Lisa Hart. A name that was both lovely and endearing.

She was an American whom had been offered a teaching position at U.A straight out of college two months ago as a assistant teacher to some of the pro-hero's and their classes despite the fact that she had no quirk of her own in which to contribute more to the school with.

She was twenty three. Alone in the world, ever since the deaths of her parents and one sibling via car crash one month ago while they had been in Japan to visit her.

And somewhere between their somewhat flashy exit from the school and reappearing in his home- she had been so utterly nervous/ flat out _terrified_ about what was going to happen to her that she must have fainted or something because she hadn't been conscious when he'd set her down on his couch to speak with her a little bit.

Which was...unfortunate, and more than a little bit disappointing.

But not entirely unheard of given who he was.

Besides, he was a grown man, he'd manage to occupy himself easily enough until she awoke again. Deciding to do a few things that she likely wouldn't like while she was out of it and not able to kick up much of a fuss, he'd used his time well. Or at least he thought so anyways.

He'd bathed her, and treated her injuries (yes that was one of the things that she likely wouldn't appreciate- especially since it meant seeing her naked- but it was kind of necessary) to familiarize himself with her body so that he would always know just how much strength he could and could not use with her if he needed to study her body in an somewhat more personal manner. Now don't get him wrong or anything he wasn't an abusive person towards women, so don't misunderstand him or his motives, he merely needed the knowledge on hand. Especially in instances where he would have to protect her from immediate harm.

The last thing he needed in the heat of a battle with some cocksucker was to grab her wrong and accidentally snap/rip something important in half/off of her and leave her, bloody and screaming in agony while he tried to fight someone off.

She could die if something like that happened.

And he wouldn't lie, he'd heard of soulmates doing just that to their other half in times of great stress and duress and by god he was _not_ going to be one of those fucking people.

He had already lost one soulmate to his own ignorance and stupidity before dammit. _He would not lose this one too_. He simply couldn't afford to. Her existence was so very, very important to both his survival and his sanity.

Not when he had finally grown so very, very, _very_ tired of being alone.

Once he was done bathing her and calculating the size of her clothing, he made a special call to one of his-er, past conquests and asked her to go buy some women's clothing, makeup, perfume, lotion and anything else that she could think of.

And before hanging up, he told her that he'd pay her back- but only if the shit was tasteful. And made it semi sound like a threat just to make things clear to her- that just because she liked looking like a whore didn't necessarily mean that he wanted his woman looking, and smelling like one. Especially around his underlings.

It might give them terrible ideas that his woman was up for grabs when she wasn't.

And if anyone other than him _dared_ to lay a finger on her in such a way- he would gouge out their eyeballs and eat them while they screamed...

Once he had Lisa's body wrapped in one of his large fluffy towels, he then carried her to his bedroom and held her carefully against his chest as he looked for something that she could temporarily wear before settling on a soft grey light cotton T-shirt and quickly dressing her in it before he put her to bed in his beyond large bed so that she could rest more comfortably while he did a few more things.

Like set up a makeshift desk in his room and get on his computer to look up more info on her, cook dinner for them both, and take care of a few other things. Like acquiring a wedding license, and a ring.

Okay, he knew that that was certainly jumping the gun a bit. Especially since he very much doubted that she would simply wake up in his bed, ask if he was really her soulmate and upon confirmation simply jump into his arms and let him have her.

He snorted softly at how even after all of these years, and all of the horrible things he had done- some part of him still remained a romantic at heart. Even if said heart was more than a little bit twisted.

He must have sat in the dimly lit room for more than another two hours after he had sat down when he felt the first stirrings of consciousness begin to tug at his soulmate's mind and slowly stood up to move himself to where she could see him better.

Sitting at the foot of the bed, he rested his large hands in his lap and waited patiently as he watched her eyelids flutter, once, twice- and then finally open as a soft groan escaped her. She lay there for several moments, unmoving, before finally seeming to realize that she wasn't where she had been before.

Much less anyplace familiar to her.

Slowly sitting up in the bed, she slowly rubbed at her eyes for a moment before seeming to sense him through their bond and dropped her hand to see his smiling face as he said in greeting, "Hello darling."


	4. Chapter 4

Lisa stared at the man sitting half in the shadows and felt a sliver of fear creep down her spine as he said the words, _"Hello darling."_ Before a million different things hit her all at once. The attack on USJ, one of her students getting badly injured trying to protect her, and her kidnapping at the hands of one of the most dangerous and prolific and infamous villains to ever emerge from the underground.

 _All Might._

The former pro-hero turned traitor.

Seeing him sitting on the edge of the bed? Half in the shadows like this was- was... Well she didn't know what the hell this was to be perfectly honest.

"Did you sleep well, little one?" The soft almost gentle timber of his voice caught her by surprise. He sounded almost as if he were trying to coax her into conversing with him. And though she had questions/suspicions about what she was doing with him and what he would probably do to her- she kept her mouth firmly closed lest she somehow antagonize him into knocking her around or something.

After all, drawing attention to oneself in her situation was never a good thing.

She felt the mattress shift a little bit, and her eyes widened a little in panic as she saw/felt him move from where he was sitting to sit closer to her. His face no longer hidden in the shadows of the room. His eerie neon blue eyes studying her petrified form for a moment before softly chuckling and then saying in a playful sounding chastising tone as he leaned in a little bit to loom over her, "It's rude not to answer someone when they speak, _my Lisa_."

She made a mousy little squeaking sound to convey her alarm as she tried to quickly scoot herself back away from him. However the damned mountain of a man trailed after her.

Or maybe that was the wrong way to describe what he was doing.

He tracked her movements, sure. And followed them with such slow and deliberate movements that she felt as if she were being hunted by a large predator. This continued for several moments until her back hit the headboard, her breaths were coming out in sporadic little hysterical bursts as he pressed both of his large hands on either side of her shoulders and smirked down at her.

His eyes dancing with...was that humor? Was the sick bastard actually laughing at her?! Cause if he was she was just one well placed knee away from unmanning him and hobbling for her life since her knee will no doubt be badly damaged, while _he_ , would be where he fell- writhing.

Seeing him smile at her in the dark, her heart started to hammer painfully against her ribs before she heard the soft words, "Oh my sweet girl, you have no idea how long I have waited for you-" as his looming figure suddenly settled part of his torso in her lap and his thickly muscled arms carefully wrapped around her middle as he laid his head on her chest.

Right over her heart.

"You're heartbeat is as loud as a drum. I wonder if that's the fear or something else," He said more to himself than to her before finally saying after a few moments, "I suppose that it's too much to ask for an automatic bond right away. Your fear is probably overriding everything else that you should be feeling at the moment emotionally anyways."

 _"W-What?"_ She finally managed to croak out, her heart continued to hammer, her mouth felt as if it were stuffed full of cotton as she tried to sort out what he was saying. But somewhere along the way, the implications of what he was hinting at had caused her mind sort of short circuited on her.

Leaving her filled with conflicting emotions of one part shock and two parts of horror as realization slowly dawned on her causing her panic to grow to beyond hysterical heights. So much so that she started crying as she put her hands on his thickly muscled shoulders and pushed and pushed and pushed and then when that didn't work to remove him, started to wiggle around in a almost frantic manner, dislodging him from his place just enough to pull back and see her expression.

Her expression tore at his heart.

Truly it did.

After all, the last thing that he wanted was to frighten/hurt his own second chance soulmate. Sensing that he and the situation that she had just found herself in were overwhelming her- he quickly weighed the pros and cons of pulling her into his arms and simply holding her until she calmed, but then quickly dismissed the idea since she didn't seem all that keen on being too near him right now.

Which he wasn't going to lie- it hurt him that she was so adverse to his presence, yet at the same time he was very understanding of her position.

He was a bad guy after all. And not just any bad guy, but the worst of the worst.

If their roles had been reversed, he would have already smashed something over her head and made a run for it, probably while screaming the whole way. And the knowledge of this hurt him just as much as the other stuff did.

No matter though, he would give her as much time and space as he could to adapt and let their bond grow before he pushed her for more.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to overwhelm you. A-Are you hungry any? I cooked us some dinner so that we could eat together," He said before noticing how close she was to a nervous breakdown and quickly saying with a hesitant smile, "Or you can eat in here, alone. And I'll leave you be fore a while and simply check on you in a little bit."

She didn't say anything, she was too busy hyperventilating at the moment, and coming dangerously close to passing out on him again. And with that knowledge firmly in mind, Toshinori quietly tore himself from his soulmate's side, and left the room feeling more than a little bit dejected and went to collect her dinner.

If nothing else went well for a while, he at least hoped that she liked what he had fixed for her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Had a crappy day at the art fair. Didn't sell anything.**

 **I'm depressed now...**

* * *

Once he was in the kitchen, Toshinori tried hard not to think overly much about how his own soulmate was utterly terrified of him and instead tried to focus on the food that he had prepared for them a little while ago. He had wanted to be romantic and begin wooing her- so he had taken the time to use all of his culinary prowess to create something that his Lisa would definitely enjoy.

And since he was a bachelor and knew only so much about cooking (despite the cooking lessons that he'd taken to improve his otherwise lethal kitchen skills) before calls to the local firefighters absolutely _had_ to be placed. He'd decided to go with something easy, yet romantic.

He'd made shrimp spaghetti, three small imported lobster tails, some soup, a side salad with several dressings since he didn't know exactly what she liked- some cut up fruit drizzled with sweet white chocolate and topped off with tiny little red heart sprinkles, and a glass of his specially made rose and strawberry wine from his privately owned winery back in the states, to wash it all down.

He'd picked the wine out specially for Lisa since he'd had it made with his soulmate in mind. It was neither too sweet nor too tart, and the alchohol content was low enough that it wouldn't get her drunk and she could have more than a few glasses before it finally started to hit her.

Of course he would have cut her off by then, but she didn't know that.

Not that it mattered much now. With her so scared of being near him he was tempted to let her have something that would be easy to get drunk off of just so that she would pass out and he could hold her for a little while.

"Get a grip on yourself Toshinori, you can't afford to make any mistakes and start acting like a creeper," Toshinori muttered to himself before tacking on, "Letting her get drunk just so that you can hold the poor woman in your arms for a little while would not only be sick, but totally irresponsible." Not to mention that if she ever found out, she wouldn't allow him near her ever again.

Sighing as he finally finished putting the food on a tray so that he could carry it to her, he then reached over to a vase he had sitting in the middle of his dining room kitchen and carefully chose and plucked a flower from the bouquet- not a rose- that was too damn overused and cliché. No, he had picked a white colored tiger lily with soft blue hues running along the sides and tips of the petals.

It wasn't the most romantic flower that he could have chosen, but it wasn't exactly the worst either.

Setting the flower on the tray along with everything else, he then grabbed the bottle of rose wine and a crystal glass, and started walking back to the bedroom.

Upon reaching his room, he took a moment to cautiously peek through the small crack that he'd purposely left so that he could 'spy' on Lisa and make sure that she was 1) not trying to escape. And 2) not lying in wait to bust his skull open.

There was simply so much that one man could take in a short span of time, and sadly, he feared that he had reached his limit for today.

So when he looked through the tiny crack in an effort to see what she was up to and saw that she wasn't in the room- he felt a strange sliver of panic slowly spread through him and quickly entered the room intent on finding her when he heard the soft sound of the faucet in the bathroom running and automatically breathed a sigh of relief before tensing up again and deciding to go and check on her.

Placing the tray of food and the rest of the stuff on his little makeshift desk, he quickly cleared it of any papers and his computer and then moved to check on his soulmate.

He didn't bother knocking on the door- though a second or so after he began to open it- it occurred to him that perhaps he should have. After all, what if she was peeing or... His mind abruptly cut off his current train of thought to keep him from thinking about it overly much.

He was just going to check on her- not stand around and jack off to her using the toilet for god's sake. That was just _sick_.

Luckily for him, Lisa wasn't peeing or... No- instead she was merely sitting on the edge of his bathtub with her head bowed, crying. She didn't even look up at him upon having him enter the spacious bathroom to see what she was up to, she was just...too damn busy with her crying to bother to look at him.

Though if she had, she would have easily seen the pained expression on his face as he quickly backed out of the room and silently closed the door so that she could have a little bit of time to compose herself before facing him again since he knew that coming to grips with her new role in life was proving itself to be more than a little bit difficult for her.

As it was he continuously berating himself for _not_ holding on and waiting for her longer. Perhaps if he had, and the had merely passed each other on the streets...she wouldn't find herself so intimidated by him.

After all, soulmates- unless they were rejected- were incapable of harming one another. And even then, the rejection only worked in specific circumstances.

It was much how he had rejected his first soulmate, Jenna. Part of the reason that the rejection had worked in the first place had largely been due to the fact that she had been a child and he practically an adult. However that didn't mean that he wouldn't have been able to meet her again as a teenager/young woman and reclaim her as his.

In fact that had secretly been his plan, despite the arguments of his two mentors.

He simply hadn't taken into account how much strain her body would be placed under upon hearing his rejection of their bond.

Everything had progressed so quickly that there was literally no warning for it. It had been like riding a train while in the middle of it wrecking. One moment she had been there. And the next...it was as if some dark yawning void had yanked her right from his fingers and left him with nothing but the dead husk of the one who had been meant for him.

And it had damaged some part of him inside to know, deep down that he was responsible for what had happened to little Jenna. That damaged part of him was in large why he was a villain now. It- for many, many years- had been what had driven him to some very horrible and unspeakable acts.

But now that he had found Lisa...things would need to change if he planned to keep her safe and give her the life that she deserved. And for that to happen- he needed to first earn her trust if nothing else. And after that, he would begin to pick apart his own people from the inside.

Then he would take Lisa once they were either all behind bars and scattered, and move them to the vineyard in the states where they could settle down quietly and maybe start a family.


	6. Chapter 6

Lisa didn't leave the bathroom for damned near an hour, worrying Toshinori more and more as time passed. However he tried to occupy himself with reheating the food a time or two (anymore than that would not only ruin all of his prior culinary efforts- but turn everything to some rubber like substance unfit for human consumption) And simply sitting in the semi darkness, twiddling his thumbs because he honestly didn't think that she would appreciate a hug from him right now.

Upon her emergence from the bathroom, Toshinori sat up a little straighter where he sat, and studied her for a moment. To be honest, the woman didn't look so good. In fact she was haggard, overly tense and looked just a little bit on the green side to him.

 _Maybe I should have put something in her food or drink to relax her or maybe help her sleep after all._ He thought to himself before quickly realizing what he was thinking and ruthlessly squashing the idea as something stupid and idiotic that must _never_ be done unless she requested such.

Especially given the stress of the situation that she had found herself in. Going behind her back wouldn't earn him any brownie points and would only serve to drive a greater wedge between them. And that was something that he simply couldn't allow since as of today- she was his.

And he felt the deeply rooted instinct within him pushing aside the strange numbness that he had been suffering from since the death of his first soulmate, Jenna, and urging him to care for and protect her even if it meant dying.

He stayed quiet so that he could observe her from the shadows as Lisa gave the food that he had fixed for her a small curious look, but didn't move to eat or touch anything. Not even the wine.

Instead he watched as her small hand slowly, and tentatively went for the knife that he'd left on the tray for her to use if she needed to and all of a sudden he felt rage surge through him- unyielding and righteous- and as she closed her hand around the handle and started to lift it, he was up and out of his seat and across the room so quickly- his large body wrapping around her own, his hands grasping.

One loosely wrapped around her throat as his other applied pressure to her wrist, causing her to drop the dangerous-life-threatening-blade with a soft cry of pain as he then shifted his hold on her and threw her onto the bed so quickly that everything blurred and was disorienting enough to keep her down while he stalked over to the bed and pinned her in place with her hands above her head. And snarled at her like an animal, caged by his own anger at both himself and her careless and foolish actions, wounded by his past loss- all he could think was that she was trying to leave him.

The only other chance of ever being happy again was trying to leave him.

And he couldn't allow her to. He couldn't be alone again dammit! _Never. Again._

"You will not leave me! I will not allow you to!"

His blue eyes darkened as he stared down at her petrified figure as a terrified whimper escaped her lips. The sound shaming him as he took in her teary eyed expression and felt some of his anger and rage melt away as the more logical side of his mind tried to reason with him.

This wasn't entirely her fault.

Sure the action she had been thinking of taking was careless, foolish even. But look at who he was. He wasn't a nice guy anymore, even if some part of who had once been still remained. He was a criminal. He killed. He stole. Hell he had built a fucking criminal organization from the ground up and even led it.

Being the soulmate of such a person would no doubt be daunting to her. His sins were no doubt horrifying and overwhelming to one such as she. She had merely been trying to escape the only way that she thought she truly could. And if he hadn't still been in the room, she might have actually succeeded.

And if she had...and he had lost yet another soulmate...the world could not conceive of the monster that he would become though the people of the world certainly likened him to one now- they knew nothing of what he was totally capable of.

Blinking down at her, he let out a quiet huff. His warm breath fanning her face for a moment before he said quietly, "Forgive me, precious, but you frightened me. And I do not like being frightened in such a way." Before he then leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on the corner of her pale lips before then removing himself from her to sit next to her on the bed and run a large hand through his hair in frustration.

 _Dammit, dammit, dammit!_ He hadn't meant to flip out on her but... When she had picked up the knife and started to lift it he had known what she intended and in an instant- his mind had been swamped by sickening images of her slitting her wrists and laying in a pool of blood or stabbing herself in the chest or stomach or even slitting her own throat and him finding her body and holding it as it cooled and crying in grief. Just like he had with little Jenna.

It had made him so angry that he had almost felt as if he were going mad all over again and he simply hadn't been able to control himself or his actions. His only thought at the moment had been to stop her.

Stop her from dying. Keep her from leaving him.

However thanks to his recklessness mere moments ago, he had set his courtship of her back considerably. He needed to find a way to _fix_ this since he doubted that a simple apology would do the trick. But how? He wondered as he cast a small glance at her from over his shoulder.

She was curled up on her side facing away from him, her slender form trembling and he could hear her soft sobbing though she was trying to muffle it by burying her face against the mattress- and felt his heart twist in his chest at the sight and slowly moved himself so that he was lying next to her, facing her and carefully slipped his arms around her smaller body and pulled her against him.

He heard her gasp and felt her stiffen against his front, yet wasn't deterred.

To be honest he felt as if they could both use this. He needed to know that she was still with him, even if she was unhappy about it. And she needed someone to hold her while she cried- even if she hated him right now.

Running the fingers of one hand through her long silky hair in what he hoped was a soothing manner, he muttered in a tired tone, "Go ahead and cry. I'll only hold you until your back asleep, then I'll leave you be." And he meant it. He had seriously resigned himself to sleeping on his couch for god knew how long until she was at least a little more comfortable with his presence.


	7. Chapter 7

True to his word, Toshinori left her the moment that he was certain that she managed to doze off. But not before gently tucking her in to keep her from catching a chill from the lack of warmth that his body had been providing for her up until that point.

After which he decided to wander his home in much the manner that a ghost would. Existing yet not, watching and listening yet not. Truthfully he did it to try and sort himself out. He knew that he had most likely messed up _any_ small sense of progress that he could have made tonight by his display of temper earlier.

He hadn't meant to, truly he hadn't. But he had become so furious that she wanted to leave him that for just a small moment there- his vision had bled to white with rage.

Finally after about an hour or so, he grew bored with 'haunting' his home and decided to try doing something else since haunting stuff like an actual ghost didn't really do anything to help him sort himself out and haunting was actually much, much harder than ghosts made it appear.

But he digressed.

Once he finished up his 'haunting' he went to the wine cellar and grabbed his favorite red wine and an eight ounce glass and then made a beeline for his office, where he fully intended to hole himself up inside, drink his wine until his mind was muddled and do shit to try and plan ahead for everything that Lisa will need until it's safe to take her out into public.

During the first and second glass- he was fine. Doing paper work for his men's bank accounts. After all, a happy villain was one that didn't come to kill you. And good money stolen from hero bank accounts- made for many, _many_ happy villains that were on his payroll.

After the fifth glass- he was making food menu's for use when he was/wasn't around to see to Lisa's needs. They were meant more for those 'I'm not going to be home hon' situations, but he decided that he could probably implement them just in case he was trying to avoid her or something due to loosing his temper or perhaps even because he was busy with work.

And since he would have to avoid her for the next few days to let her calm down and begin adjusting to her new environment after which he would try to approach her again.

This time on his knees, with flowers and chocolates if he must.

By glass number nine- he was totally smashed (not that he was a lightweight or anything when it came to liquor) and had his head down on his desk while he was drunk emailing/texting some of his people some weird and random shit while he giggled at some of the funny emoji's some of them sent back to him along with their death threats if he didn't _knock it the hell off_.

Some people were so funny sometimes... Fuck, how did the weirdly colorful little faces and shit work again? He wondered as he began to press button after button until he blew his own phone up.

After that he had maybe half a glass more of his wine before his vision started to blur and he finally passed out. He woke up after three hours of sleep feeling nauseous, his head aching, his mouth so dry that it felt as if it had been stuffed by cotton.

Getting up from his desk, he dazedly shuffled out of his study and made his way silently, albeit a tad bit clumsily down the hall to his bedroom where he gently pushed the door open and peered in. Some part of him still vaguely aware of the treasure that he had hidden within the room despite the persistent pounding in his skull.

Looking towards the bed, he saw a silken curtain of red spilling across his royal blue cotton pillowcases and the small figure curled up underneath the covers.

Making a soft humming sound, he shuffled into the bathroom where he took something for his headache, brushed his teeth and then decided to strip down and take a long relaxing shower while his soulmate was still asleep and wouldn't be disturbed by his presence.

Once he was done with that, he grabbed a towel and peeked out at his Lisa again, just to make sure that she was still out of it, before then carefully and stealthily walking out of the bathroom and quickly gathering some clothing and then moved to leave the room.

Only to stop in the doorway upon feeling the sudden pull of his soul mark and abruptly turned around and made his way to the bed while he clumsily pulled on his boxers so that he would at least be covered.

Just in case.

And leaned down over Lisa's sleeping face and gently pressed a kiss to her temple. Satisfying his need to both be near her and to touch her for the time being before then quietly moving away and leaving the room to go implement those damned menu's he had spent so much time making the night before.

But since he would be avoiding Lisa for the time being, then perhaps he should do a little bit of shopping for her when he went out after breakfast. And maybe while he was out he could find some nice gifts for her that would earn him some brownie points.

His lady friend had brought her some clothing late last night.

But none of it screamed out to him, 'I'm All Might's'. In fact a vast majority of it was animal print and that was just tasteless and classless. He'd make sure to _burn_ those items before he ever let any of them touch his Lisa's fair skin.


	8. Chapter 8

He decided against going out after breakfast for any reason. And instead stayed in his study long after he had locked himself in it and tried to get some work done.

 _Tried_ was of course the operative word here.

He maybe done some work, for about thirty minutes. After that he got distracted by some women's clothing adds that popped up on his computer, and decided to go ahead and do some shopping for Lisa online to compensate for the crap that her clothing shopper had bought.

It was a little bit of a challenge to replace the gaudy and tasteless clothing that he'd been brought. Especially while nursing a bad hangover. But he inevitably managed to complete his task. After which he decided to get her some other things too. Hygiene products, perfumes, make-up, disposable razors, sweet and floral smelling lotions...

It only took him three and a half fucking hours.

And as it turned out, shopping for women's clothing was a trial. Like hands down, a _huge_ goddamned pain in the ass.

Especially since some of the normally well liked colors and styles that he tended to favor had suddenly turned into utter eye sores that upon just looking at- had reduced him to vomiting in the small waste basket next to his desk.

Who knew that red and purple could reduce a man like him to vomiting and tears?

He certainly hadn't. But he definitely _knew_ now. He also knew that he was never ever going to do anymore online shopping for women's clothing again. Especially while hungover.

For fuck's sake, he didn't even know if he got any of the clothing sizes right! He could only pray that he did otherwise he'd have to online shop some more for the right sizes.

Still, the moment that he finished placing his order's he mentally rejoiced in a job semi-well done and gave himself a pat on the back before he shut down his computer. And then moved away from his desk to flop down on the lounge chair over by the window and just lay there, staring up at the ceiling until his headache eased up some.

It was several hours later, well after mid morning before he finally managed to drag himself up off of the lounge chair and go check on his darling. He didn't know if she was an early riser or not and he knew that he really shouldn't leave her to her own vices for too long. There was no telling what she could get herself into.

Plus he needed to make sure that she'd eaten something and was generally, overall, okay. Well, as okay as someone in her present situation could be anyways.

After checking the time on his watch, and noting that the new clothing should have been delivered by now- he left his office to go and check for the package, and upon finding it, grabbed it up and then headed straight for his bedroom to deliver it.

* * *

Lisa hadn't woken up until well after nine.

After which she had sat up, noted that she was _not_ home, and had to force herself to breathe- not go into further hysterics like some damned ninny- through the horrible sinking realization that she was probably never going to be free again. And just sat there trying to think of what she could do to get herself out of this mess.

But temporarily gave up after about an hour or so when she continued to come up with nothing. Nothing daring would help her here. Not when she was surrounded by people with dangerous quirks and _no_ compunction whatsoever about killing her.

Huffing softly, she climbed out of the bed and went to use the bathroom since her bladder was starting to hurt. After which, she'd found a spare toothbrush lying next to the sink and quietly brushed her teeth. After that, she stepped back into the bedroom and wondered what she was supposed to do with herself.

She was sort of itching to explore. But not if All Might would hurt her for snooping.

Though it wouldn't have killed the man to let her have some clean clothing, would it? To be honest, she was kind of dying for a bath. Her current outfit was blood and dirt stained and wasn't the least bit comfortable to her at the moment. In fact her skin was starting to feel a little bit itchy in some places.

Moving over to the window on the far side of the room, she took a moment to glance through the curtain. She didn't know what she was expecting to see. After all, All Might was a notorious criminal and crime lord. He wouldn't have an open yard without a wall or anything.

So she wasn't sure why she was so disappointed to see not only a large thirteen foot solid stone wall running along the perimeter of the yard, but four large guard dogs as well.

Dropping the curtain back into place, she lifted a hand to rub at her forehead when she heard someone clear their throat behind her. Turning quickly at the sound, she glared at her kidnapper as she caught him standing just inside of the bedroom door.

"Morning," He greeted her in a soft tone. She thinned her lips as he went on to say in an awkward manner. "I got you some clothing and stuff for you to use while you stay here. Nothing fancy. Mostly just some comfortable shirts, jeans, panties, bras, socks, and some nightwear and a few other odds and ends. Hygiene stuff mostly. Soap, lotion, deodorant, some disposable razors, several types of floral scented shampoo and conditioner, make-up, perfumes-"

She narrowed her eyes at him in suspicion and he simply stopped talking and motioned with his head a little bit as he then said, "I'll just...set this down over here so you can go through it when you feel up to it. If I missed or forgot anything, please let me know so that I can rectify the problem."

"You're weirdly formal for a crime lord." The words were out before she could stop them since she hadn't really been paying attention to the fact that she was speaking. Mostly she was just thinking aloud. She didn't actually expect her casual observation to make him blush.

Much less drop the box that he'd brought with him, on his foot.

He yelped as soon as it hit his foot and started to jump around in place muttering a string of oaths for several moments. Eliciting a funny little giggle from her at the weird sight.

All Might- the man who could bring heroes to their knees with so very little effort, was hopping around and cussing just like any other person whom had hurt their foot. It was too much for her mind to take at the moment.

So she laughed.

She couldn't help herself. He just looked so damned _ridiculous_.

It was a far cry from the man that she had witnessed attacking the USJ and terrified her witless just yesterday. Or even last night. Right now...he looked just like any other normal person. It was easily the most mind boggling thing that she'd ever witnessed before in her life.

He stopped hopping around and put his foot back down as he muttered, "Hate when that happens." before then turning his attention back to her, uncertain about what to say or do.

She'd laughed. Sure she'd laughed at him and his little accident, but still...it was the first time that he'd ever seen anything beyond mind numbing terror from her. And she had such a beautiful laugh too. The sound was akin to the silvery tinkling of bells.

It made his heart beat just a little bit faster in excitement and a pleased, yet bashful smile tug at his lips. And for a moment...he could almost imagine that she was there of her own free will.

But only for a moment before he recalled his reasons for being there and asked, "Have you eaten anything yet?" It was a stupid question, especially since he had yet to assign anyone to care for her in his absence. But he still felt the need to ask anyways. If only to be polite.

"No, I haven't eaten anything."

"Then...I'll just...go fix you something while you check out your new stuff." He said awkwardly as he gave her a small, shy smile and then quickly left the room.


End file.
